


You and I Both Know (this house is haunted)

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eggsy is Nervous, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Harry is a Little Shit, Haunted House, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Moving In Together, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(the ghost is you)</p><p>Eggsy doesn't like being over at Harry's all the time, mostly because he knows the place is haunted. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Both Know (this house is haunted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> pompt from @Krissielee (i asked her for one as a gift to her) - Um … how about Harry asking Eggsy to move in, and of course it doesn’t go as planned, because nothing ever does?
> 
> how this fits the prompt!
> 
> (un-betaed or brit-picked because i wanted to put this up as fast as possible, if you see anything let me know!)
> 
> title from the song "dearly departed" by shakey graves.

Eggsy was confused to say the very least. He was here all the time anyway, a lot of his stuff was here, his _everything_ was here so, why the fuck was Harry asking him to move in _officially_ , (Harry even used air quotes which made things that much more awkward honestly) making Eggsy feel so, trapped and nervous? Except Eggsy knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it. He was scared, but not for the reason one would think.

They both happened to be in London, Harry now being Arthur he was always home, but Eggsy was of course all over the world now, however, he just busted up a massive human trafficking ring in Texas and was so happy to be back on English soil where he could get a proper curry and a _real_ cuppa, he was in heaven. Eggsy didn’t even say hello to the older man before he ran up the stairs, took a long bath, called his mum to say hi, and yes they would be over for Sunday roast, that sort of thing. 

That’s when he heard the familiar creaking noise from the wood floors in the guest room, and as per his new normal, dried off as quick as possible and threw on some silk pyjamas and a dressing robe to meet his darling Harry in the kitchen, who was just putting the finishing touches on what would of course be a wonderful pork vindaloo and a large glass of red wine. (Which is what Harry always makes him when he comes home from a successful mission; if the mission went tits up, Harry would make him a full English as a treat for supper)

But, here he was, eating dinner with his amazing boyfriend, in peaceful silence when the creaking on the stairs started happening, like someone was coming down the stairs. It always stopped on the second to the bottom stair, and the noise always caused Eggsy to tense up and have all the hairs on his arms and the back of neck stand on end, and Harry would just keep talking, as if nothing ever happened. Because, of course, it’s something that was just never discussed. So, really, Eggsy honestly didn’t hear Harry the first three times he asked Eggsy to officially move into his place because he was honestly busy trying not to freak out about the fucking _ghost_... again.

“I’m sorry, what?” Was all Eggsy could honestly say. Sure, he had thought about moving in with Harry, they had been together for over a year now, after the whole coming back from the fucking dead thing, a fist fight and a full on sex marathon of which Eggsy still thinks about when he’s alone in the middle of goddamn nowhere, with nothing to do, he thinks of Harry shoving Eggsy against the wall, shove his jeans and pants down, and gobbled Eggsy’s dick down like it was a fucking ice lolly, and Eggsy face fucked Harry until tears were trickling down the older man’s cheeks and moaning around Eggsy cock, and then coming harder than he ever had before .. and he was certainly _not_ getting hard thinking about that right now when Harry just formally asked him to move in together. 

“Like I said darling, I think, well, I would hope that you would agree that, we should honestly just live together. You’re here most of the time anyway, don’t you want to move in?” Harry stated more than asked, really, sitting across the table, cup of wine in one hand, looking at Eggsy with a soft smile that reached his eyes.

Eggsy put his fork down and gave Harry a leveled glare, “Yeah, I know that, but that was sortva a leadin’ question, innit? You know full why I don’ wanta move in here full time, unless you really wanna talk about it, alight?” 

Harry scoffed at the question and his eyes went hard, “Eggsy, this place isn’t haunted, it’s just _old_. It creaks and groans. And, you’re right, I have no plans to redecorate either. The house was like this when it was given to me when I became an agent, when I was Galahad, and, by all right, it should be _your_ house now anyway.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. Yeah, ok, Harry had a point, this place was always handed down to the newest Galahad, and they can chose to change it or not. For the small amount of time when everyone thought Harry was dead, Eggsy didn’t want to change a single thing. That is until about three weeks in, and the sounds of someone moving things about in the kitchen at three in the morning woke him and there was no one there. Then, a week after that, it sounded like someone was climbing the stairs after he had. It wasn’t until they had found Harry, and he was in a coma at HQ med-bay when Eggsy knows he heard something whisper ‘tell him’ in his ear right before he fell asleep did he ask Merlin to help him find a place of his own.

Of course Merlin come through brilliantly coming up with an amazing flat in Holloway, the one place in the world what was truly his own. Done in grays, deep rich plums and burgundies, blacks and creams. It was all Victorian Gothic with iron kissing gates from a cemetery from somewhere in Derbyshire as his headboard to his lovely king sized bed. The only place that didn’t really fit that theme was his study, where he kept the snowglobes he collected from his travels, but only places where he completed his mission. He _loved_ his flat, and did spend about two days a week there when he was in London. It had nothing to do with wanting to be away from Harry, not really. it was the fucking ghost. 

His mum and Daisy had a lovely home in Knightsbridge, where Eggsy and Harry would come ‘round for Sunday roast whenever they could. Eggsy's mum told him that sometimes Harry would just pop by anyway, with little trinkets and gifts for Daisy, and to check up on JB who now lived with them, as Eggsy was always away on “business tips” and such. Apparently, his mum didn’t mind, and thought it was sweet that his boyfriend would want to spend time with them, a not so subtle hint that Eggsy really should visit more. 

“Harry, this ain’t about me not lovin’ ya, or not wantin’ to be with ya, it’s that I don’t. This doesn’t,” Eggsy couldn’t seem to find the words now that he started, he was scared it would come out wrong, “just, at times, this place doesn’t feel like _home_ to me, ok? You say this place ain’t haunted, but it fuckin’ is and you fuckin’ know it!” Eggsy shouted, not really knowing why. “When you ain’t here, or when I finally feel relaxed, it all starts, and you just pretend it ain’t happenin’, when it fuckin’ does.”

Harry did look hurt, under the massive amount of rage that was clouding his face, “Really, Eggsy? That’s the poorest excuse I’ve ever heard for not wanting to move in fully. Listen, darling, I honestly won’t be mad if you don’t want to, but just be honest with me.”

“Are you takin’ the piss? I _am_ being honest with you! I’ve been tryin’ to tell you for ages, but ya won’t listen to me!”

“It’s because I still live here.” Harry said gravely.

Wait, what. No really, what? “Excuse me?”

“Eggsy, if, and I’m only saying _if_ this house is haunted, it’s because I still live here, and that there are _two_ living Galahads, in a matter of speaking, and maybe that doesn’t sit well with the others.. Maybe, I’ve been a bit stuck in my ways, not wanting to change anything, it doesn’t really allow room for you, does it?” Harry said softly, kindly, his voice and face smoothing out. He stood up and walked over to Eggsy’s chair and knelt down beside him, “Maybe we could change that.”

Eggsy couldn’t help the smile creeping up on his face, because yes, this is what he wanted. If they were to live together full time, it had to be their home. Without thinking, Eggsy bent down a bit and kissed Harry’s cheek, “Yeah, I think we could work something out. But, that don’t get rid of the ghost, though.”

“We shall see dear boy, we shall see. Now, if you’re finished with dinner, I’d very much like it if we could fuck in our bed,” Harry’s voice had dropped as he spoke, and that never failed to make Eggsy’s knees go a bit weak.

“Only if I get to ride you old man,” Eggsy pulled Harry towards him for a hard but loving kiss. It was always amazing kissing Harry, almost like a power play, full of tongue, and when Eggsy would pull back to nip at Harry’s jaw earning him a soft gasp, it always felt like a small victory. 

They somehow made their way up the stairs, and as Harry shut the door, and Eggsy was undressing himself, it was the first time Eggsy felt truly welcomed in what would be _their_ home now. They could work out everything later, because they had each other, and Eggsy finally understood that. That in the end, it’s not what’s in a house that makes it a home, it’s the people in it that does. 

And maybe a couple of ghosts as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! as always kudos and comments make me legit squeal in public and I honestly don't mind the looks i get. i was also up all night because I was in the er and i apparently tore my chest wall and no matter what i do i hurt so, yeah, chose to wrote because i love Krissielee!


End file.
